Electronic devices such as mobile communication terminals (cellular phones), electronic schedulers, personal complex terminals, televisions (TVs), laptop computers, etc. have become necessities of current society based on development of electronic communication industries. The electronic devices have developed into important means of information transmission which are quickly changed. Each of these electronic devices has allowed a user to work conveniently through a Graphic User Interface (GUI) environment using a touch screen and has provided various multimedia based on a web environment.
Also, each of these electronic devices are designed to have a shape and appearance suitable for the taste of the user. Recently, a trend preferring the luxurious appearance of each of the electronic devices has risen. Manufacturers of the electronic devices are competing with one another to manufacture housings of the electronic devices, each of them forming the appearance of the electronic devices, some designed for luxury and beauty.
The housing can be a container which can have a shape which receives and surrounds components of the electronic device. This housing can have a degree of resistance against deformation provided from the outside, that is, rigidity. Rigidity helps prevent the deformation of the electronic device and protect components thereof. Also, the housing can have ductility as well as the rigidity. The electronic device can be broken or torn by an external force when the housing has only high rigidity. This ductility can make the housing capable of receiving deformation provided from the outside. For example, a housing with a separable battery cover, etc. can be bent when being attached or detached. Accordingly, ductility of the housing is needed.
In general, another housing is a plastic injection molding product. There is a limit to express exclusivity. It is difficult to secure all of rigidity and ductility of a certain level.